George Fayne
George Fayne, alternatively Georgia "George" Fayne, is a character in the popular Nancy Drew Mystery Stories series. She is one of Nancy Drew's best friends and cousin of Bess Marvin. Biography Although her real name is Georgia, there's no one calls her that except for her parents. This is a change made in the 1980's. One volume in 1960 mentioned her real name as Georgia on the title page, but this was later edited out. In the original novels her name was just George, named for her grandfather with -depending on the ghostwriter- a chain of either boys or girls named George ahead of her. She has short dark brown hair and brown eyes. She's a tomboy, athletic, techy, and is not easily scared when involved in Nancy's sleuthing. Her boyfriend is first a friend of Ned Nickerson's named Buck Rodman and later dates Burt Eddleton. She and Bess were introduced to readers in'' The Secret at Shadow Ranch.'' In the Nancy Drew Girl Detective Series, she has a little brother named Scott. In the original version of The Ringmaster's Secret, she has a nephew, indicating there are other siblings. A break in ghostwriters in 1933 resulted in George and her cousin Bess both being indicated as only children. Their siblings, if there are any, are omitted from a will where their names are read. Actresses Jean Rasey and Susan Buckner portrayed George in the The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries TV series of the late 1970's. The producers of Nancy Drew: The Mystery in Hollywood Hills (2007) cast Kay Panabaker in the role of George. In the original series, George is a somewhat forward girl, and often less than proper in her demeanor and mannerisms. This, combined with a propensity toward clumsiness or danger-prone behavior, results in the title of "George the Terrible" among adult collectors of the series. Her character becomes less outspoken, but is still prone to accidents as the series progresses. In the 1940's, she cuts her hair short, but only as short as the current styles. In the 1950's, she is described as wearing dresses and skirts, but ones which are tailored and simple in appearance. By the mid 1960's, she has learned judo, and helps Nancy when the boys aren't around to defend the trio of female friends by using her martial arts as self defense. By the 1970's, her character is endearing, and she wins many athletic competitions. In the 1980's, she is still athletic, but less of a tomboy, and by the time of the paperback series, is responsible, holding a part-time job in several of the stories. George is generally more level headed than her cousin Bess when it comes to boys. George is also much more adventurous than her easily-frightened cousin. Gallery f4135938e5b1285dac2d4f08b23f975e.jpg|George Fayne 25_7.jpg|George in Alibi in Ashes George fayne.jpg|George in the Her Interactive game: Ransom of the Seven Ships George_&_Bess.jpg|A picture of Bess and George in Ransom of the Seven Ships ND - George (copy).png|Jean Rasey as George Fayne 180049.jpg|Susan Buckner played George Fayne in The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries TV series download.jpg|Kay Panabaker played George Fayne in the Nancy Drew 2007 movie George Fan.jpg|Leah Lewis as George Fan in The CW's 2019 TV series ru:Джорджи Фейн Category:Characters